A Little Girl
by vialesana
Summary: Sakura, anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang mengagumi sosok Gaara, pemimpin desa Sunagakure. Hampir setiap pagi, Sakura menyapa Gaara sebelum ia berangkat sekolah, hingga suatu hari terjadi sesuatu yang mengubah hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Semi-canon, OOC?, kid Sakura, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chap:<strong> Chapter 1

.

**A Little Girl**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Sunagakure. Udara bersih dan segar menerpa lembut wajah Sang Godaime Kazekage. Angin memainkan rambut pendeknya. Jubah putih pria itu berkibar tak terarah. Ia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak berpasir. Sebagian warga mulai sibuk melakukan kegiatan rutin masing-masing. Di antara merekapun menyapa hangat ketika Sang Kazekage melewati mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara-sama!"

Kira-kira sapaan yang dikeluarkan mereka kurang-lebih sama. Mungkin sudah ribuan kali Gaara menerima sahutan seperti itu dari warganya. Gaara mengerti bahwa ia begitu dikenal oleh Sunagakure, sampai-sampai para wanita muda mulai ikut mengagumi sosoknya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa para wanita muda atau Kunoichi Suna tampak begitu memujanya. Padahal, sebelum ia dinobatkan menjadi Kazekage oleh tetua, sikap mereka tidak seperti itu.

Gaara berhenti, lalu mendongak, menatap langit biru terhampar di angkasa. Awan putih menggantung lembut, berarak perlahan di udara seiring arah angin. Sudah cukup lama rupanya Gaara memimpin desa Suna. Sepuluh tahun, dan sekarang ia telah menginjak umur ke-25. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Gaara bersyukur, ia dapat menjalani kehidupan meski tanpa sosok kedua orang tua di sampingnya. Gaara sangat merindukan mereka, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengirimkan doa dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka dari sini.

"Gaara-sama!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat Gaara menoleh. Seorang anak perempuan berlari ke arahnya. Ia mengenakan seragam Taman Kanak-kanak berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan topi berwarna senada. Ia memakai tas selempang kuning yang sedikit kebesaran. Terdengar bunyi alat tulis serta bekal makan siang dari dalam tas ketika anak perempuan itu berlari-lari. Rambut yang berwarna merah muda dikuncir dua dengan pita merah membuatnya tampil semakin menggemaskan.

"Pagi, Gaara-sama!" ia berseru lagi, berhenti di depan Gaara sambil menorehkan seringai di wajah. Anak itu tampak polos dan periang. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya bersinar dan bening bagai kelereng. Kulit lembut di pipi anak itu merah seperti buah apel. Tinggi badannya hanya sepinggang orang dewasa.

'_Dia lagi._' Gaara terdiam, tetap berdiri menatap bocah 5 tahun tersebut. Beberapa hari lalu, Gaara juga mendapat sapaan dari anak itu, tapi Gaara tak membalasnya. Bukan karena tidak mau, namun sang ibu lebih dulu mengajak si anak pergi ke sekolah.

"Gaara-sama, aku mau memberikan ini," anak perempuan itu buru-buru membuka tas, mengorek, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Boneka beruang!" si anak berseru seraya memperlihatkan bentuk boneka tersebut ke Sang Kazekage.

Gaara membeliak tanpa suara ketika anak itu menunjukkan sebuah boneka beruang kepadanya. Boneka beruang berwarna cokelat tua. Bentuknya mungil, sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa. Kedua mata boneka itu dijahit menggunakan kancing baju. Dilihat dari kondisi boneka, tampaknya umur boneka itu sudah tua. Di sebagian kaki, tangan, dan kepala beruangpun ada tambalan agar isinya tidak berhamburan keluar.

"Ini untuk, Gaara-sama!" anak itu menyeringai, mengulurkan boneka pada Gaara.

Sang Godaime Kazekage membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di lutut, memandang lekat wajah si anak perempuan. "Untukku?" tanya Gaara.

Anak itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima kasih," Gaara tersenyum tipis seraya menerima pemberian anak itu.

Si anak perempuan terkekeh, tampak begitu senang saat pemimpin Suna itu mau menerima boneka tersebut. "Aku memberinya nama Higuma. Dia adalah boneka kesayanganku!" ujar si anak.

"Higuma?" Gaara mengulang, lalu menatap boneka beruang di genggamannya. "Kalau ini boneka kesayanganmu, kenapa kau berikan kepadaku?"

"Karena aku yakin Gaara-sama bisa menjaga Higuma! Jadi aku berikan Higuma untuk Gaara-sama!" anak berkuncir dua itu menjawab.

"Sakura!" pembicaraan terhenti. Sebuah teriakan wanita terdengar di kejauhan. Wanita itu berlari mendekati Gaara dan anak perempuan itu. "Kazekage-sama, selamat pagi!" ia membungkuk kemudian.

"Pagi," sahut Gaara.

Tak lama, wanita muda itu membungkuk, menyentuh kedua bahu anaknya. "Ya, ampun... ternyata kau di sini? Ibu mencarimu ke mana-mana!" ujarnya terengah.

"Ibu?"

"Kau pasti mengganggu Kazekage-sama lagi, ya? Sudah ibu katakan, jangan ganggu Kazekage-sama!" lanjutnya. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat. "Kazekage-sama, maaf... anak ini telah membuat anda repot."

"Sama sekali tidak."

Wanita muda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke anaknya. "Sakura, kau harus pergi, nanti terlambat ke sekolah. Ayo, pamit dulu pada Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara-sama, aku pergi dulu!" si anak mendongak, mulai menggandeng sebelah tangan ibunya. "Jaga Higuma juga ya, Gaara-sama!"

"Aa..." Sang Godaime Kazekage tak bicara banyak. Ia pun melihat anak dan ibu itu sesaat. Si anak perempuan masih saja melambaikan tangan di kejauhan pada Gaara.

.

.

Suatu siang di ruang kerja Kazekage.

Gaara mengempaskan kertas laporan ke atas mejanya. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kencang. Lelah, Gaara bersandar di punggung kursi, menghela napas panjang, dan mengusap rambut jatuh di dahi. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan, lalu memejamkan mata, menandakan bahwa ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Entah berapa lama matanya terpejam seperti itu, lamat-lamat terdengar suara ketukan pintu kantor. Gaara membuka mata dan melihat sosok kakak tertuanya, Temari, berjalan menghampirinya.

"Gaara," sapa Temari.

Pemimpin itu kembali duduk tegap. "Ada apa?"

Temari menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbalut kain merah marun. "Ini untukmu."

Dahi Gaara berkerut bingung. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya. Ia belum menerima kotak tersebut dari tangan kakaknya.

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Tadi ada seorang wanita muda memberikan kotak makan siang ini untukmu di depan gedung Kaze."

'_Wanita muda?_' batin Gaara. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu?" tanyanya.

"Rambutnya merah muda dan bercepol. Tubuhnya biasa-biasa saja. Sepertinya umur wanita itu sekitar 30 tahunan. Dia hanya bilang kotak makan siang ini dari Sakura," jelas Temari.

Gaara terdiam. Ia menerima kotak makan yang terbungkus itu dari Temari, meletakkannya di atas meja. "Terima kasih," kata Gaara.

"Siapa Sakura?" Temari bertanya curiga.

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita pirang itu. Jemari-jemari tangan Gaara pun membuka ikatan kain dan membentangkannya hingga kotak makan siang itu tampak jelas. Gaara meraih secarik kertas di atas kotak tersebut. Tulisan pada kertas itu tidak rapi, seperti ceker ayam, sulit dibaca. Terdapat ketidakonsistenan bentuk huruf dalam tulisannya. Penggunaan huruf besar dan kecil masih bercampur aduk. Ukuran serta bentuk huruf tidak proporsional. Cara penulisanpun naik-turun, melewati alur garis yang tersedia. Di bagian kertas kosong dihiasi pula gambar-gambar lain, membuat suratnya begitu ramai. Sang Kazekage kemudian mulai membaca.

_**Gaara-sama! Bekal makan siang ini untuk Gaara-sama.**  
><strong>Karena semua aku yang membuat, jadi Gaara-sama makan sampai habis, ya!<strong>  
><strong>Da-da, Gaara-sama!<strong>  
><strong>-Sakura<strong>_

'_Sesuai dugaanku... ternyata anak itu yang mengirimnya._' Gaara membatin.

"Siapa sih?" Temari bertanya lagi. Ia merebut kertas itu dari tangan Gaara dan langsung membacanya. Temari tertawa kecil, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya setelah mengetahui isi surat tersebut. "Jadi, Sakura itu seorang anak kecil?"

Gaara menghela napas. "Aa... dia juga sempat menyapaku beberapa hari kemarin."

"Oh, ya?" Temari mengangkat tinggi alis matanya. "Kalau begitu, anak itu adalah penggemar beratmu," ujar Temari menebak-nebak, masih menyisakan tawa kecil.

Gaara mendengus. Ia tak lama membuka tutup kotak makan siang itu. Mata _aquamarine_-nya seketika membelalak. Isinya dihiasi berbagai macam bentuk menggunakan tomat, timun, dan selada pada salah satu sudut di kotak makannya. Lauk pun tak ketinggalan menjadi hiasan. Beberapa sosis dibentuk bagai gurita meski ada bagian sosis yang sedikit gosong. Si anak menggunakan rumput laut yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil untuk dijadikan mata dan mulut gurita walau bentuknya tidak sama. Nasi dalam kotak itu dibentuk menggunakan cetakan ikan. Di atas nasinya ditaburkan telur ikan salmon dan wijen secara sembarang. Potongan rumput laut digunakan sebagai mata ikan. Isi kotak makan itu benar-benar penuh dengan nasi maupun lauk.

"Wah wah... kecil-kecil sudah pandai memasak? Hebat sekali. Kelihatannya dia anak yang pintar. Aku cicipi makanannya, ya?" Temari mengulurkan lengan, hendak meraih sosis gurita dari kotak makan.

"Tidak boleh." Gaara menggeser seraya menutup permukaan kotak makan itu dengan telapak tangan sebelum Temari berhasil mengambil lauknya.

Wanita pirang itu menatap heran. "K-kenapa? Aku 'kan penasaran dengan rasanya?"

"Karena bekal ini untukku, kau tak boleh memakannya. Biar aku yang menghabiskan semua makanan buatannya."

"Dasar pelit. Mencoba sedikit saja tidak boleh." Temari memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Gaara tak menghiraukan kalimat wanita itu. Ia meraih sumpit dan otomatis mulai makan. Gaara mengunyah nasi dengan perlahan-lahan, seakan tengah mencari tahu bagaimana rasanya. Campuran antara telur ikan salmon dan wijen memberikan rasa yang aneh, namun unik. Gaara kemudian mencampur kunyahan nasi itu dengan menggigit potongan sosis gurita.

Temari yang memerhatikan sang adik menikmati santapan makan siangpun menelan ludah, seakan makanan yang dikunyah Gaara ikut dirasakannya pula. "Bagaimana rasa makanan anak itu?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Enak," jawab Gaara disela makan.

Temari berdecak. Tanpa _basa-basi,_ ia segera merebut sumpit dan kotak makan dari Gaara, seolah tak sabar ingin mencicipi rasa masakan tersebut. Temari pun mengunyah makan siang adiknya, tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Gaara sekarang terhadapanya. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu," ujar Temari tersenyum.

.

.

Keesokan pagi, Gaara berjalan ke tempat dan waktu di mana ia bertemu Sakura. Gaara berhenti, memutar-mutar badan mencari sosok anak perempuan itu. Ia berdiri, menebar pandang ke tempat lebih jauh. Detik berikutnya, mata _aquamarine_-nya berhenti, terpaku pada satu arah. Gaara menemukan Sakura di tengah keramaian. Sakura yang berjalan seorang diripun menyadari kehadiran Gaara. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Sang Godaime Kazekage itu dengan seragam sekolah. Rambut merah jambu anak itu masih berkuncir dua seperti sebelumnya.

"Gaara-sama!" seru Sakura seraya menyeringai lebar. "Selamat pagi!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Pagi."

"Kemarin aku buatkan bekal untuk Gaara-sama." Sakura berujar.

"Aa... aku tahu," Gaara membungkuk mengulurkan tangan, mengembalikan kotak makan Sakura yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. "Terima kasih... aku menyukai makananmu." ia melanjutkan.

Sakura menerima kotak makannya. Ia menyeringai semakin lebar hingga sederetan giginya tampak jelas. "Lain kali kubuatkan bekal untuk Gaara-sama lagi, ya!" seru Sakura.

Sang Godaime Kazekage tak menyahut. Ia memandang wajah anak berkuncir dua itu sejenak, lalu angkat bicara. "Siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanyanya.

"Haruno Sakura! Panggil aku Sakura saja!" si anak menjawab riang.

"Haruno Sakura... nama yang indah," ujar Gaara. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau datang ke kantorku?"

Mata _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. "Maksud Gaara-sama ke gedung Kaze?"

Sang Kazekage mengangguk kecil. "Datanglah setelah kau pulang sekolah. Ajak ibumu juga ke sana."

"Iya, aku dan ibu pasti datang ke kantor Gaara-sama!" seru Sakura.

.

.

Ketukan di balik pintu membuat Gaara mengangkat kepala dari kertas kerjanya. Ia menatap pintu penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Masuk," perintah Gaara.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda bercepol melangkah masuk bersama anak perempuannya. Gaara berdiri tegap. Suasana ruang kerja mulai gaduh saat anak berkuncir dua berteriak pada pemimpin Suna itu. "Gaara-sama!"

"Sakura, jangan teriak begitu! Tidak sopan!" omel sang ibu. "S-selamat siang, Kazekage-sama," ujarnya kemudian.

"Siang," sahut Gaara.

"Maaf, Kazekage-sama... apa benar anda mengajak saya dan Sakura datang kemari?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya," Gaara membenarkan. "Saya harap anda tak keberatan jika saya mengajak anda makan siang."

Wanita itu memperlihatkan wajah keterkejutan. "J-jadi, anda menyuruh kami kemari karena itu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sang Kazekage mengangguk.

"Tapi, ada apa? Kenapa anda ..."

"Saya ingin membayar kebaikan anak anda, karena kemarin dia telah membuat bekal untuk saya. Jadi, anggaplah makan siang ini sebagai rasa terima kasih. Saya harap anda tak menolak." Gaara menjelaskan, mata _aquamarine_-nya sesekali melirik ke Sakura.

"A-ah, tidak sama sekali, Kazekage-sama," jawab wanita itu.

"Horeeee! Makan siang bareng Gaara-samaaa!" Sakura berteriak girang, mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sakura, ibu bilang jangan teriak seperti itu! Tidak sopan di depan Kazekage-sama!" omel sang ibu.

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia hanya mengulum senyuman tipis memerhatikan bocah 5 tahun di depannya yang kini meloncat-loncat kecil karena senang.

.

.

"Silakan masuk," perintah Gaara seraya membuka pintu.

Merekapun memasuki ruang tamudi dalam gedung Kaze. Ruang tamu itu di lengkapi satu set kursi tamu dari jati dengan ornamen ukiran-ukiran unik berbentuk huruf L melengkung. Terdapat pula meja persegi panjang di depannya. Di sebelah Timur, ada sepasang jendela besar, sehingga para tamu dapat menikmati pemandangan di luar sana.

Gaara duduk bersama wanita bercepol sembari menunggu pesanan makan siang mereka tiba, sementara Sakura berlari menuju kaca jendela. Anak berkuncir dua itu ingin melihat pemandangan di luar gedung, namun jendela itu terlalu tinggi baginya. Sakura memegang sisi jendela. Ia berjinjit, melihat bangunan-bangunan desa Sunagakure yang terpampang luas. Sakura tersenyum, entah kenapa ia menyukainya meski sekeliling pemandangan hanya padang pasir berwarna kuning-kecokelatan.

"Sakura, jangan berdiri di sana! Kemari!" wanita bercepol itu memerintah.

"Iya, bu! Sebentar!"

"Dasar...," gumam wanita itu. "Kazekage-sama, maaf jika kelakuan anak saya kurang sopan," ujarnya membungkuk.

"Tak apa, saya mengerti," Gaara mendengus. Ia menyeruput teh hijau panasnya yang baru diantar seorang Kunoichi. "Sejak tadi, saya lihat dia begitu senang. Apa dia menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Gaara.

Ibu bercepol itu mengangguk. "I-iya, saya rasa Sakura sangat menyukai tempat ini. Dia pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin sekali mengunjungi gedung Kaze. Dan keinginan itu akhirnya terwujud, Sakura bisa datang kemari, bahkan diundang oleh anda sendiri. Karena itulah, ia tak berhenti takjub saat tiba di gedung Kaze," jelasnya.

"Begitu?" Gaara melirik sejenak Sakura yang melihat ke luar jendela. Tampaknya ia tak menghiraukan pembicaraan Gaara dan ibunya.

Wanita itu kembali mengangguk. "Dapat berkomunikasi dengan andapun juga merupakan keinginan Sakura, karena anda adalah pemimpin yang sangat dikaguminya. Itulah alasan, kenapa Sakura menyapa anda selama beberapa hari kemarin. Maaf kalau anda mungkin terganggu karenanya."

Gaara menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Sama sekali tidak," pembicaraan terhenti. Seorang Kunoichi datang meletakkan pesanan makan siang di meja. Gaara pun bicara lagi setelah Kunoichi itu keluar ruangan. "Jika Sakura memang suka, dia boleh datang bermain ke gedung Kaze kapanpun dia mau." ia melanjutkan.

Ibu bercepol itu membelalak, lalu menggeleng cepat. "T-tidak perlu, Kazekage-sama. Sakura cukup sekali saja datang kemari. Saya takut dia akan merepotkan anda dan pihak lain."

"Gaara-sama!" suara Sakura memotong kalimat mereka. Bocah 5 tahun itu berlari kecil mendekati Sang Godaime Kazekage. Ia berdiri di depan Gaara. "Nanti aku boleh ke atas?" tanya Sakura.

Pria berambut merah itu mengernyit. "Ke atas? Maksudmu ke atap gedung?" tebaknya.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, ke atap! Aku mau ke sana, supaya bisa melihat pemandangan desa lebih luas lagi!"

"Tidak boleh, Sakura! Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kazekage-sama masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, jadi jangan membuat repot!" omel sang ibu.

Bocah itu mendengus. Alis mata Sakura berkerut dalam, memandang kesal sang ibu. Ia menggembungkan pipi sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Ibu bilang tidak boleh, Sakura! Jangan minta macam-macam pada Kazekage-sama!" wanita bercepol itu bersuara tegas.

"Tidak masalah. Saya bisa mengantarnya ke balkon setelah makan siang," ujar Gaara.

"E-eh? T-tapi, Kazekage-sama..."

"Tak apa, saya tidak keberatan dengan itu," Gaara mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Setelah makan, kita pergi ke atas," ajaknya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk senang. Rasa kesalnya seolah-olah luluh seketika. "Uhm!" jawabnya.

.

.

"Waaaahh.." anak berkuncir dua itu memandang takjub.

Ketika Gaara membuka pintu menuju balkon, Sakura mendahuluinya lebih dulu. Ia langsung berjalan ke sisi balkon, seakan tidak sabar untuk melihat pemandangan dari atap gedung. Sepasang mata _emerald_ Sakura tak berhenti melihat bangunan-bangunan di bawahnya. Pemandangan dari atas gedung tinggi bagaimanapun sangat berbeda dan memiliki keunikan sendiri. Meski pemandangan di depannya hanya hamparan padang pasir, ia tetap menyukainya. Ia justru merasa semakin betah berada di balkon gedung Kaze.

"Di atas pemandangannya lebih indah!" Sakura menoleh ke Gaara di sampingnya.

"Begitu?" sahut pemimpin Suna itu.

"Gaara-sama juga suka ke sini 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya... terkadang aku kemari jika tak ada pekerjaan," Gaara menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Tentu! Karena aku suka melihat Gaara-sama dari bawah gedung, jadi aku tahu!" seru Sakura. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mencoba, bagaimana rasanya melihat desa dari atas gedung Kaze. Sekarang keinginanku terwujud berkat Gaara-sama!"

Sang Godaime Kazekage mendengus tak menyahut. Keduanya saling terdiam selama sesaat, seolah mereka menikmati pemandangan serta angin semilir yang menerpa lembut tubuh mereka masing-masing. Gaara tak lama melirik Sakura. Anak itu terus menoreh senyuman di wajahnya karena pemandangan itu. Walau baru berkenalan satu sama lain, perlahan-lahan rasa sayang terhadap anak 5 tahun itu mulai tumbuh dalam diri Gaara.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu, hubungan mereka menjadi akrab. Hampir setiap hari Sakura mengunjungi gedung Kaze, menemani Gaara setelah ia pulang sekolah hingga sore tiba. Sakura pun cukup akrab dengan kedua kakak Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka sesekali berbincang dan bercanda seolah telah mengenal Sakura sangat lama.

"Gaara-sama!"

Sang Kazekage berhenti menulis saat anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sakura berlari, lalu memeluk erat Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi, sementara Gaara tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Gaara-sama..." panggil anak itu.

Gaara bergumam.

"Boleh minta kertas kosong?" tanyanya.

Gaara segera mengulurkan lengan, mengambilkan beberapa kertas HVS kosong dari atas meja. "Ini," katanya.

Sakura menyeringai. "Terima kasih, Gaara-sama!"

Pria berambut merah darah itu terdiam, memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang mulai duduk di sofa panjang. Anak berkuncir dua itu membuka ristleting tasnya, mengeluarkan sekotak krayon. Gaara pun mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menekuni pekerjaan ketika tangan mungil Sakura sibuk mengukir sesuatu di atas kertas kosong.

Gaara mendesah. Ia menopang sebelah lengan di meja, memijat kepalanya sesaat. Samar-samar terdengar suara gesekan, membuat Gaara ingin mencari tahu dari mana asal bunyi tersebut. Sang Kazekage melirik, memerhatikan Sakura secara diam-diam. Anak 5 tahun itu rupanya tengah mewarnai menggunakan krayonnya dengan kening berkerut. Sakura tampak serius mengerjakannya. Suara gesekan halus krayon pada kertas tak kunjung berhenti. Sakura sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya. Melihat itu, Gaara hanya mengulum senyuman. Ia memfokuskan diri pada kertas kerja, tak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Sakura.

Tak lama, anak berkuncir dua itu berseru. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Gaara di belakang meja. "Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" panggilnya. "Lihat ini!"

Mata _aquamirne_ Gaara membulat sempurna. Sakura memperlihatkan hasil gambar yang baru saja dibuatnya. Gaara pun menerima kertas bergambar tersebut dari Sakura tanpa langsung berkomentar. Sang Godaime Kazekage memusatkan pandangan ke ukiran gambar itu.

Sakura menggambar dirinya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia saling bergandengan tangan dengan Gaara yang mengenakan jubah Kazekage, ditambah _background_ awan serta matahari di belakangnya. Di sana, ia dan Gaara tengah tersenyum. Tampilan gambarnya membuat Gaara pusing, karena gambar Sakura agak jelek. Lengan dan kaki gambar itu seperti tongkat berikut jari-jarinya. Badannya dibuat bundar bagai adonan donat. Rambut kunciran Sakura di gambar itu hanya coretan rumit yang menjalar dari kepala botak, sama seperti rambut Gaara. Bentuk matapun tidak sama. Ada yang kebesaran atau kekecilan. Tulisan Kanji 'ai' pada dahi kiri Gaara tak terlalu jelas seperti urekan, karena Sakura tak bisa menulis huruf Kanji. Gaara ingin tertawa, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa mengenai gambar Sakura, tapi ia tahu ia sendiri tak bisa menggambar. Keanehan gambar tersebut mungkin karena cara Sakura memegang krayonnya, sehingga bentuk lingkaran atau lainnya menjadi mencong.

Gaara menutup mulut dan pura-pura berdehem, berusaha menutupi senyum dan tawanya. "Baiklah," ujar Gaara. "Kenapa kau menggambar ini?"

Sakura bergumam panjang. "Soalnya aku mau Gaara-sama bisa terus bersamaku," jawabnya polos.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga berharap begitu," Gaara tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengusik rambut merah muda Sakura. Gaara pun menatap gambar anak itu lagi. "Kelihatannya gambarmu lebih baik kutempel di dinding ruang kerjaku."

"Biar aku saja yang menempelkannya, Gaara-sama!" Sakura berseru kegirangan.

"Aa... aku mengerti," Gaara membungkuk, menarik laci meja dan mengeluarkan selotip, lalu menyerahkannya ke Sakura.

Tingkah laku bocah 5 tahun itu membuat Gaara menggeleng pelan. Sakura selalu tampak enerjik, seakan tak pernah mengenal lelah meski bermain seharian penuh. Diperhatikannya Sakura di kejauhan. Anak itu terlihat celingukan mencari dinding yang tepat untuk menempelkan gambarnya. Sakura pun menaiki sofa, hendak memasang gambar itu di dinding atas sofa tersebut.

"Selesai!" seru Sakura. Anak itu kemudian turun dari sofa, mencoba melangkah mundur sembari memandang gambarnya yang kini tertempel di dinding dari jarak jauh. Sakura menyeringai bangga meski posisi kertasnya agak miring.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Kankurou, kakak laki-laki Gaara memasuki ruang kerja seraya membawa beberapa dokumen. "Gaara, ini data-data Jounin baru Sunagakure," ujarnya. Langkah Kankurou pun terhenti sebelum ia sempat memberikan dokumen itu pada Gaara, menyadari sosok bocah 5 tahun yang berdiri dekat sofa. "Hey, Sakura! Apa kabar?" sapanya, meletakkan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerja Gaara.

"Kankurou-sama!" sahut Sakura. "Coba lihat ini!" tunjuknya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Kankurou mengernyit. Ia pun berjalan mendekat, melihat apa yang Sakura tunjukkan. Pria berwajah Kabuki itu seketika tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya. Kankurou tak dapat menahan tawa karena gambar buatan Sakura yang tertera di dinding. Anak berkuncir dua itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti kenapa Kankurou tertawa seperti itu. "Gambarmu lucu, Sakura! Badanmu dan Gaara seperti telur ayam, gemuk sekali! Selain itu lengan dan kakinya juga kurus seperti lidi!" ujar Kankurou disela tawa.

Mendengar komentar Kankurou, Sakura mengernyit dalam. Ia melipat tangan di dada, menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. "Jadi gambarku jelek, ya?"

Pintu ruang kerjapun terbuka kembali. Kali ini Temari masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kankurou, kau lupa membawa sisa data-datanya di lantai bawah!" ujar wanita berkuncir empat itu.

"Ah, kebetulan! Temari, cepat kemarilah!" Kankurou menarik lengan kakaknya, menyuruh Temari melihat gambar buatan Sakura.

Temari tertawa geli, menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Ya, ampun... kukira itu gambar boneka salju, ternyata gambar Sakura dan Gaara, ya?"

Suasana ruang kerja menjadi gaduh. Tawa Kankurou dan Temari semakin meledak-ledak. Sakura hanya diam menahan emosi, sehingga warna wajahnya tampak memerah. Kedua pipinya masih menggembung, tangannya tetap terlipat di dada. "Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama jahat! Gaara-sama saja tak tertawa!" omel Sakura. Ia lalu menoleh ke Gaara yang berada di belakang meja kerja. Sang Godaime Kazekage rupanya diam-diam ikut tertawa karenanya. "Gaara-sama juga jahat! Semua menertawakan gambarku!" protes Sakura kesal tanpa menghilangkan gembungan di pipi.

"Maaf, deh...," Kankurou mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. "Jangan marah. Nanti kubelikan es krim rasa _bubblegum_ kesukaanmu, ya? Bagaimana?" rayu Kankurou.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia terus terdiam karena kesal. Meski begitu, Sakura akhirnya mau menerima rayuan Kankurou.

.

.

Suatu siang di ruang kerja Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama.. Gaara-sama.." panggil Sakura.

Pria di depannya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kesibukannya menulis.

Sakura berjinjit di sisi meja kerja, menumpuk kedua lengan di atasnya. "Aku dengar Gaara-sama mau menikah, ya?" tanya Sakura. Mata _emerald_-nya memerhatikan gerakan tangan Gaara yang tengah menulis.

Kegiatan Sang Godaime Kazekage pun terhenti, lalu melirik Sakura. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Bocah 5 tahun itu mendesah. "Hampir semua warga membicarakannya. Beberapa teman sekolahku juga tahu tentang pernikahan Gaara-sama," jawab Sakura. "Kata orang-orang, wanita yang menjadi isteri Gaara-sama berasal dari desa Konoha, ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gaara meletakkan penanya, mulai menatap lekat wajah Sakura. "Ya, benar. Lantas, kenapa? Apa ada warga yang tak suka dengannya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan... maksudku, kenapa Gaara-sama harus memilih wanita yang berlainan desa? Kenapa tak mencari wanita di Sunagkure saja? Kan jaraknya lebih dekat?" ia bertanya polos.

Gaara mendengus, tangannya mengusap kepala Sakura. "Semua telah ditentukan. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka akan menikah dengan wanita Konoha. Mungkin nanti kau bisa seperti itu juga, mendapat pasangan hidup dari desa lain," jelas Gaara.

Sakura tampak terdiam. Ia pun bicara kembali. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri pasangan Gaara-sama? Apa dia wanita yang sangat cantik?" Sakura memiringkan kepala, menaruhnya di atas lipatan tangannya di meja.

"Kau akan tahu," ujar Gaara. "Yang pasti, dia sangat ramah. Kau akan menyukainya."

Sakura tak berkata-kata lagi. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela napas. Raut wajah anak itu tampak murung.

Gaara mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura masih diam. Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng lemas. Matanya agak sayu. Tak lama, ia meninggalkan meja, lalu berbaring di sofa panjang. Entah kenapa suasana ruangan jadi tak enak. Gaara merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura seperti itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ia tak terlihat enerjik atau bersemangat sama sekali, seolah kehilangan tenaga.

'_Sakura..._' batin Gaara.

.

.

Siang berganti senja. Langit mulai menampakkan warna jingga. Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam. Gaara yang saat itu tengah memeriksa data-data para Shinobi pun berhenti sejenak. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada anak berkuncir dua di sofa panjang. Sakura, ia tertidur pulas dalam posisi meringkuk. Sejak siang hingga sore, ia dan Gaara tak bicara banyak, lebih tepatnya setelah perbincangan mengenai pernikahan Gaara. Aneh, tak pernah sekalipun terjadi hal begini. Biasanya Sakura selalu bercerita tentang sekolah atau lainnya pada Gaara. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda. Suasana ruang kerja Gaara tidak ramai seperti sebelumnya.

Gaara tak lama beranjak dari kursi, berjalan mendekati Sakura di sofa. Sang Godaime Kazekage kemudian membungkuk. Ia menyipitkan mata, memandang Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam mimpi. Wajah polosnya tampak lelah serta kusut. Dengkuran kecil terdengar secara samar. Perlahan Gaara mengulurkan sebelah lengannya, lalu menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

Cukup lama Gaara memandang anak itu tertidur. Merasa tak mungkin dibangunkan, Gaara segera mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan mendekapnya, meletakkan kepala Sakura di dada. Gaara pun meraih tas selempang Sakura dan menggantungkannya di bahu. Ia kemudian membawa Sakura keluar ruangan, hendak mengantarnya pulang.

"Gaara?" Temari menatap heran. Ia menghampiri adik bungsunya yang berjalan di lorong gedung Kaze. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mengantarnya pulang," ujar Gaara.

Temari menyunggingkan senyum, memandang Sakura yang tertidur pulas di bahu Gaara. "Dia lelah sekali, ya? Tak biasanya begini 'kan?" wanita berkuncir empat itu mengelus lembut kepala Sakura.

Gaara tak menyahut, hanya melirik sesaat Sakura didekapannya. "Aku pergi dulu." ia berkata.

"Ah, Gaara...," panggil Temari. Sang Godaime Kazekage itu menoleh. "Selamat, ya... minggu depan kau akan menikah," ujarnya.

Gaara mengangguk kecil sebagai sahutan.

"Dia datang ke Suna dua hari lagi." Temari melanjutkan.

Gaara mendesah. "Aku tahu."

.

**T.B.C**

.

maaf ceritanya aneh! Y_Y  
>entah kenapa kepikiran bikin fic begini T_T<br>**Review please?  
><strong>

**12.40 AM**  
><strong>19.09.2011<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Semi-canon, OOC?, kid Sakura, etc.  
><strong>Multi-chap:<strong> Chapter 2

.

**A Little Girl**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Pagi itu dingin dan berembun. Sinar matahari yang berwarna seperti lemon menyinari seluruh penjuru Sunagakure maupun lingkungan sekitarnya. Para Shinobi sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sesuai perintah Sang Kazekage. Karena hari ini merupakan hari di mana Hyuuga Hinata, wanita Konoha yang berasal dari Klan terhormat akan tiba di Suna. Ia bukanlah wanita biasa. Ia adalah calon isteri Sang Godaime Kazekage. Gaara lah yang meminangnya nanti dalam beberapa ke depan. Hampir sebagian warga mengerumuni gerbang utama desa untuk melihat sosok wanita Hyuuga itu. Mereka penasaran, sebab baru pertama kali ia akan menginjakkan kaki di desa mereka.

"Hinata-sama datang!"

Salah seorang Shinobi bersuara melengking tinggi ketika sebuah kereta kuda berwarna merah marun terlihat di kejauhan. Para Shinobi bersiap-siap, berdiri pada posisi mereka masing-masing bagai prajurit yang menyambut putri raja. Warga desa turut mengambil posisi, berada di belakang Shinobi tersebut. Mereka berdiri memenuhi seluruh sisi jalan yang akan dilalui kereta kuda itu. Sakura sendiri berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga. Ia tak berniat mengganggu acara Gaara sedikitpun. Mata _emerald_-nya memerhatikan Gaara yang kini berdiri bersama kedua kakaknya, menunggu wanita Hyuuga itu di depan gedung Kaze. Sang pemimpin Suna tampak gagah mengenakan baju perang merah-keungunan miliknya.

'_Gaara-sama..._' Sakura membatin.

"Beri penghormatan pada Hinata-sama!"

Shinobi itu kembali memerintah. Para Shinobi lain kemudian membungkuk hormat secara serentak ketika kereta cantik yang ditarik dua kuda putih berjalan melewati mereka. Alat transportasi itu dikawal oleh dua penunggang kuda di sisi kiri dan kanan. Suara derap langkah kuda terdengar berirama. Orang-orang Suna saling bersorak-sorai menyambut kedatangan wanita Hyuuga. Sebagian warga lain berbisik-bisik, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Rombongan itu terus berjalan, hampir sampai di depan gedung Kaze. Teriakan para warga untuk calon isteri pemimpin Suna masih berlangsung meriah. Sakura memicingkan mata, mencoba melihat wanita Hyuuga yang berada di dalam kereta, namun tidak bisa karena kereta itu menggunakan kaca gelap.

Mereka berhenti tak jauh di mana Gaara dan kedua kakaknya menunggu. Ketiga bersaudara tersebut mendekati kereta cantik nan berwarna merah marun. Kedua pengawal turun dari kuda, memberi hormat kepada Sang Godaime Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, sesuai perintah anda, kami telah membawa Hinata-sama kemari." salah seorang penunggang itu berujar.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Ia tak lama berjalan ke alat transportasi itu ketika penunggang kuda lainnya membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Gaara menyambut wanita indigo itu tepat di depan pintu. Sang Kazekage tersenyum, lengannya terulur membantu Hinata turun dari keretanya.

Wanita itu balas tersenyum, wajahnya tersipu malu. "G-gaara-kun..."

"Selamat datang, Hinata," ujar Gaara.

Matanya memandang sejenak penampilan calon isterinya. Rambut Hinata disanggul begitu cantik menggunakan sematan anggrek ungu. Tubuh langsingnya terbalut Kimono indah warna ungu muda dengan corak bunga-bunga besar berwarna putih. Kulit Hinata tampak cemerlang. Dandanan di wajahnya sangat menawan. Gaara sempat menahan napas karena penampilan Hinata. Ia terpesona melihat keanggunan wanita itu.

"Hei, Hinata! Lama tak bertemu, ya!" panggil Kankurou.

"Kau cantik sekali..." puji Temari.

"T-terima kasih," sahut Hinata.

Gaara tak lama menggandeng tangan Hinata, hendak mengajaknya masuk ke gedung Kaze diikuti oleh Temari dan Kankurou. Para warga masih berteriak memanggil nama Hinata maupun Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama beruntung sekali memiliki wanita secantik Hinata-sama," ujar salah seorang pria.

"Iya, mereka berdua sangat serasi. Aku jadi iri," pria lainnya berujar seraya tertawa.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang kedua pria itu sedikit menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan keramaian warga.

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, lalu menuntun Hinata duduk di sofa panjang.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga," ujar Temari.

"Uhm..," Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku sangat gugup. Tak menyangka sambutan Sunagakure begitu hangat," lanjutnya.

Kankurou mendengus, melipat tangan di dada. "Tentu saja, kau 'kan calon isteri Gaara, dan seluruh warga Suna tahu itu."

"Kalau lelah, kau bisa langsung ke tempat penginapan. Bagaimanapun kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu hingga hari pernikahan tiba." Temari menjelaskan.

Benar, untuk itulah Hinata datang lebih awal ke Suna. Selain agar tak terlalu merasa lelah, Hinata perlu mempercantik diri demi calon suaminya. Temari mengusulkan Hinata melakukan itu setelah ia tiba di Suna.

Hinata menggeleng. "N-nanti saja. Aku mau berbincang bersama-sama di sini. Lagipula sekarang masih pagi," tolaknya. Ia kemudian terdiam, menatap ke sekeliling ruang kerja. Pandangan Hinata terpaku ke sebuah kertas bergambar di atasnya. Ia pun beranjak, memerhatikan ukiran gambar itu secara detail. "Siapa yang menggambar ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Sakura," Gaara ikut berdiri tegap dari kursi. "Dia baru membuatnya beberapa hari lalu."

Hinata mengernyit. "Siapa Sakura?"

"Anak perempuan 5 tahun yang suka bermain kemari. Dia cukup akrab dengan kami," jelas Kankurou.

"B-benarkah?" mata lavender itu melebar. "Di mana anak itu sekarang?"

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Sejak pagi dia tak kelihatan," ia menjawab, lalu bertanya pada adik bungsunya. "Gaara, kau lihat Sakura?"

"Tidak." Sang Kazekage menyahut singkat.

Membicarakan Sakura, Gaara jadi teringat dengannya. Sejak mereka membahas masalah pernikahan, Sakura tampak murung meski ekpresi tersebut tak dikeluarkan sepenuhnya saat bercanda di depan Temari atau Kankurou. Gaara bisa membaca raut wajah kesedihan Sakura. Anak berkuncir dua itu juga tak bermain banyak di ruang kerja Gaara kemarin. Ia hanya berada di lantai bawah dan mengobrol bersama Shinobi lain, kemudian pulang.

Tak lama, pintu ruang kerja Gaara terbuka. Mereka menoleh serentak ketika seorang anak perempuan usia 5 tahun muncul dari balik pintu. Menyadari sosok itu, Temari tersenyum menyambutnya. "Sakura? Ternyata kau?" Temari mendekat, merangkul pundak Sakura. "Kebetulan. Ini anak perempuan yang kami maksud. Sakura, ayo perkenalkan dirimu kepada Hinata?" perintah Temari.

Sudut bibir Hinata tertarik, perlahan menghampiri Sakura. Ia lalu membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil aku Hinata. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia mendongak, memandang lekat calon isteri Sang Kazekage. Sesuai perkataan Gaara, wanita ini memang ramah. Sejak Gaara mengenal Hinata, ia memang tergolong wanita yang sangat menyayangi anak-anak. Tak heran jika sikap Hinata begitu _welcome_ terhadap Sakura.

Anak 5 tahun itu belum berkata apapun. Ia melirik sesaat ke Gaara yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekpresi.

"Ada apa?" suara Hinata menyadarkan lamunan Sakura. Wanita indigo itu mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura kembali menatap Hinata. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," jawab Sakura. Ia lalu menggerakkan lengan, menjabat tangan Hinata. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Orang-orang memanggilku Sakura," ujarnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Nama yang cantik, sama seperti orangnya," puji Hinata. "Semoga kita bisa berteman baik ya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak bicara, bahkan saat telapak tangan Hinata mengelus kepalanya.

'_Sakura_,' batin Gaara.

Sungguh, ia merasa janggal dengan sikap Sakura. Anak berkuncir dua itu bukan anak pendiam. Ia akan bertindak riang di depan orang yang telah ia kenal maupun tidak. Sewaktu Temari dan Kankurou baru mengenalnya, Sakura sudah menyeringai serta bertanya berbagai hal mengenai mereka seakan tiada henti. Tapi kini, sifat periang dalam diri Sakura seolah lenyap. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti ini. Ya, mungkin kedua kakaknya tak menyadari keanehan Sakura. Namun Gaara adalah salah satu orang yang sadar akan hal tersebut. Walau tak bertanya secara langsung, Gaara dapat melihat kesedihan di wajah Sakura.

.

.

Malam dingin tajam menusuk. Bulan sepenggal mengintip dibalik awan pekat. Rumah serta gedung tampak gemerlap oleh hiasan bintang di langit. Suasana itu menemani perjalanan dua sejoli desa Suna. Setelah hampir seharian melakukan kegiatan dan makan bersama keluarga Sabaku, kini sudah waktunya Hinata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di penginapan. Gaara, adalah orang yang mengantarnya ke sana. Hinata belum berganti pakaian. Ia masih terbalut kain Kimono sedari pagi.

Mereka melewati beberapa jalan setapak. Keduanya hanya membicarakan soal-soal ringan sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka melangkah santai, seolah menikmati setiap perbincangan. Tak lama, mereka tiba di penginapan. Sebuah penginapan yang memiliki fasilitas mewah, berikut pelayanan berlebih untuk seorang Hinata, calon isteri Sang Godaime Kazekage.

Langkahpun terhenti saat berada di depan pintu kamar. Di mana Hinata akan berisitirahat. "Gaara-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemari," ujar Hinata.

"Aa...," Gaara menyahut. Tangannya bergerak, meraba sisi wajah Hinata. Begitu lama serta lembut. Ia seolah terbuai dengan kulit mulus nan putih Hinata, membuat Gaara ingin terus menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan datang." ia melanjutkan.

Hinata mendengus. Ia memegang tangan Gaara di pipinya. "Aku juga," ujar Hinata.

Gaara mengulum senyuman tipis. Sang Godaime Kazekage merendahkan kepala, perlahan mendekati bibir mungil Hinata. Ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Gaara, ia ragu. Namun, hal itu didorong oleh reaksi tubuhnya. Hinata mendongak, mencengkeram dada Gaara. Ia mulai membuka mulut, memberikan peluang bagi Gaara untuk melumatnya lebih jauh. Hinata mendesah saat lidah Gaara menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah Sang Kazekage, sementara lengan kekar pria itu melingkar erat di pinggulnya sehingga tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Gaara sangat merindukan Hinata. Merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Hinata. Ciuman serta kecapan itu seolah menggugurkan rindu mereka masing-masing. Suasana lorong penginapan yang sepi membuat mereka tak malu melakukan sampai kegiatan tersebut berakhir.

Gaara memandang Hinata sejenak, memegang dagu wanita itu. "Sekarang, istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah," ujarnya. Ia mengecup mesra pipi Hinata.

Sang wanita Hyuuga menatap Gaara tanpa suara. Ia menyipitkan mata. "Gaara-kun.." panggilnya.

Pria itu bergumam.

"Anak berkuncir... tidak, maksudku Sakura. Tadi pagi dia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah berkenalan denganku. Tidak cuma itu. Dia juga tak tersenyum kepadaku, bahkan saat kami berjabat tangan. Apa Sakura tak menyukaiku?" ia bertanya.

Kening Gaara sedikit mengkerut. Ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Itu benar, setelah Sakura dan Hinata berkenalan, beberapa saat kemudian anak berkuncir dua itu izin keluar ruangan dengan alasan tak mau mengganggu pertemuan Gaara dan Hinata. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Tampaknya kondisi ini menimbulkan keresahan pada Gaara. Setidaknya, ia butuh bicara empat mata bersama Sakura secepatnya. Gaara tak mau hubungan antara ia dan Sakura merenggang karena hal sepele.

Sang Godaime Kazekage menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa. Mungkin dia masih malu. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawabnya.

"Kuharap begitu," Hinata berujar. "Sudah malam... kau harus istirahat, Gaara-kun." ia melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Gaara. Ia berbalik membelakangi Hinata. "Selamat malam."

.

.

Keesokan siang, Gaara menantikan kehadiran anak 5 tahun itu. Ia menunggu, namun sosok yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang ke ruang kerjanya. Sakura tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali hingga sore hari.

Gaara termenung. Tatapannya mengarah ke kertas kerja, tapi pikirannya justru tak tertuju ke sana. Gaara lalu menyibak poni panjangnya. Ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh. Hatinya gelisah. Gaara pun bersandar pada punggung kursi, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Pria itu kemudian memutar kursi ke arah jendela di belakangnya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menerawangi kapas langit berwarna jingga yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Gaara memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Beberapa detik kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka lagi. Ia masih merasa risau. Rupanya berdiam diri seperti ini bukan hal bagus. Gaara benar-benar harus menemui anak berkuncir dua itu nanti malam.

'_Sakura..._' batinnya.

Sore berganti malam. Gaara bergegas membereskan seluruh dokumen dan meninggalkan gedung Kaze. Ia melangkah di tengah hembusan angin malam yang menerjang sela-sela tubuhnya. Udara terasa menusuk meski ia mengenakan jubah Kazekage. Gaara mempercepat langkah hingga berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Tempat kediaman keluarga Sakura. Rumah itu tidak besar, tidak pula bertingkat. Bentuknya amat sederhana. Halaman rumah itu terlalu sempit, hampir merapat ke jalan raya. Di bagian muka rumah terdapat sepeda tua si pemilik rumah yang diberdirikan ke tembok dekat pintu masuk. Gaara menengadah, menatap bentuk rumah itu sesaat. Ia kemudian membuka pintu pagar, lalu memencet bel.

_**Ting-tong!**_

Ia menunggu sebelum akhirnya seorang pria berkacamata tebal membuka pintu. Pria itu membelalak menyadari kehadiran Gaara di hadapannya. Ia seketika membungkuk hormat. "Ah, s-selamat malam, Kazekage-sama!"

"Malam," Gaara balas membungkuk. "Maaf, saya mengganggu. Apa Sakura ada di dalam?" tanyanya.

"O-oh, i-iya dia ada di dalam. Kami baru saja selesai makan," pria berkacamata yang merupakan ayah kandung Sakura menjawab. "Silakan masuk, Kazekage-sama. Kami akan buatkan teh hangat untuk anda," tambahnya.

"Tak perlu repot. Saya hanya ingin bicara berdua dengannya di sini. Bisakah anda memanggil Sakura kemari?"

"T-tentu. Tunggu sebentar, Kazekage-sama." pria itu membungkuk kembali sebelum kembali ke dalam.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara teriakan yang tampaknya itu adalah teriakan Sakura. Gaara tak mendengar jelas apa perbincangan mereka di dalam sana. Namun, sepertinya Sakura marah akibat permintaan sang ayah agar anak perempuannya mau menemui Godaime Kazekage. Tak cuma itu, suara ibunya pun turut terdengar di telinga Gaara. Lama. Beberapa menit si anak berkuncir dua itu keluar. Ayahnya menuntun Sakura berjalan, memegangi kedua pundaknya dari belakang.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kazekage-sama," ujar pria berkacamata itu seraya menggaruk kepala.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih," sahut Gaara.

Sang ayah pergi. Hanya tinggal Gaara dan Sakura di depan pintu masuk. Mereka belum mengeluarkan suara. Sakura menunduk, seolah tak berani memandang pria di depannya. Gaara menyipitkan mata. Ia perlahan jongkok, mencoba melihat wajah Sakura lebih jelas. Namun mata _emerald_ Sakura enggan meliriknya.

Gaara mengambil napas panjang seraya memejamkan mata. Ia pun membuka pembicaraan. "Sakura, lihat aku," katanya.

Tak ada reaksi. Sakura seakan tak mendengarnya. Ia membisu.

"Sakura..." Gaara memanggil kedua kali.

Tetap tak bereaksi. Sakura diam bagai patung. Ia terus melirik ke arah lain.

Mengerti situasi, Gaara melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Sejak kau bertanya tentang pernikahanku, kau tampak murung," tanya Gaara. "Kau diam di depanku, tapi tidak di depan Temari atau Kankurou. Kau masih mau bercanda bersama mereka. Dan tadi siang, kau sama sekali tak datang ke kantorku. Jelaskan, kenapa kau begini?"

Gaara mengernyit, menunggu jawaban. Sakura tak kunjung bersuara. Hening. Lamat-lamat terdengar isakan tangis. Raut wajah Gaara berubah ketika isakan tersebut berasal dari Sakura.

"G-gaara-sama...," anak 5 tahun itu mengangkat kepala, menatap lekat Gaara. Ia berujar ditengah isak dan tangis. Air mata meleleh membasahi wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan pergi... jangan keluar dari desa Suna," lirihnya.

Kening Gaara berkerut, tak tahan memandang Sakura yang mengeluarkan air mata. Baru pertama anak berkuncir dua itu menangis di hadapannya. Pemandangan ini sungguh membuat Gaara iba. Sang Godaime Kazekage tak lama mengulurkan lengannya. Ia merengkuh erat makhluk mungil nan lemah itu ke dadanya, membiarkan si anak menangis sepuasnya di sana. Mata Gaara terpejam rapat. Ia memegang dan membelai belakang kepala Sakura, sementara tangan lain Gaara mengusap lembut punggung kecilnya, memberikan kenyamanan serta ketenangan. Sekian menit Gaara tak mengucapkan apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Sakura di tengah kesunyian malam. Gaara kemudian melepas pelukan itu ketika tangis Sakura berhenti. Ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah anak itu, menghapus bekas air mata di sekitar pipinya dengan ibu jari.

"Apa maksudmu 'jangan keluar dari desa Suna'?" Gaara bertanya.

Sakura mengucek mata. "Kalau Gaara-sama menikah, pasti tidak tinggal di desa lagi," ujarnya bercampur isak.

"Maksudmu, aku pergi meninggalkan Suna setelah menikah?"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Gaara-sama pasti tidak kembali ke sini dan tinggal di Konoha." ia menambahkan.

Diam. Tak lama Sang Godaime Kazekage mendengus. "Jadi, kau murung karena memikirkan itu? Hm?" ujarnya. "Siapa bilang aku akan pergi meninggalkan Suna setelah menikah nanti? Jika aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Suna? Aku adalah Kazekage, dan tak mungkin aku membiarkan desa begitu saja." ia menjelaskan.

Sakura tak menyahut. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Gaara memegang lengan atas Sakura. "Tenanglah, aku akan menetap di sini. Di Sunagakure, selamanya."

Lambat laun wajah Sakura terlukis seringai. "Benarkah, Gaara-sama?" ia bertanya memastikan.

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Jangan khawatir. Kita bisa bermain seperti sebelumnya."

"Janji?"

"Aa...," sahut Gaara. "Besok, datanglah ke kantorku. Hinata ingin bicara banyak denganmu."

"Uhm! Aku juga mau ngobrol dengan Hinata-sama!" anak berkuncir itu berujar riang.

Gaara hanya balas mengulum senyuman. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu Gaara risaukan. Karena masalahnya dan Sakura telah terselesaikan. Gaara tak menyangka, bahwa Sakura mengira dirinya akan ditinggal oleh Gaara ke Konoha bersama Hinata setelah resmi menikah. Entah kenapa Sakura mempunyai pemikiran begitu. Ya, mungkin sebagian orang berpikir itu adalah hal sepele. Namun tidak bagi Sakura. Gaara justru sempat berpikir Sakura tak menyukai atau terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata. Tapi untunglah, pemikiran Gaara jauh dari itu. Sakura bahkan tak keberatan saat ia menyuruhnya bertemu Hinata di gedung Kaze.

Gaara kemudian berdiri tegap. Ia mengusik rambut merah muda Sakura. Anak itu tak berhenti meloncat-loncat kecil karena kegirangan. Sosok periang dalam diri Sakura seolah kembali bergejolak.

.

.

"Ohh..." Sakura membulatkan mulut saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Sesuai permintaan Gaara, siang itu keduanya bertemu dan berbincang bersama di ruang kerja Gaara setelah Sakura bersekolah. Sakura terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan, seolah tiada batas. Namun, tampaknya Hinata juga tak merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menikmati setiap pembicaraan. Sesekali Hinata mengangguk atau bergumam ketika bocah 5 tahun itu sibuk bercerita.

"Sakura-chan sendiri bagaimana? Katanya sering main ke gedung Kaze, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya! Aku suka!" serunya.

"Memang tidak bosan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ngga kok! Kan ada Gaara-sama, ada Temari-sama, dan Kankuro-sama!" Sakura menjawab. Ia bicara sambil mengangkat jemari mungilnya satu persatu.

Gaara yang tengah memeriksa data-data Shinobi di belakang meja kerjapun melirik tersenyum pada keduanya yang duduk di sofa panjang.

"Begitu, ya?" Hinata terkekeh. "Lalu, yang membuat gambar itu Sakura-chan?" ia menunjuk ke arah kertas bergambar di atasnya.

Sakura mendongak, mengerti maksud pembicaraan Hinata. "Iya! Itu gambar buatanku! Bagus 'kan, Hinata-sama?"

Wanita Hyuuga itu bergumam panjang, lalu berkata. "Ya, bagus. Sakura-chan hebat sekali. Masih 5 tahun sudah bisa menggambar."

Sakura menyeringai. "Terima kasih, Hinata-sama!" ia kemudian menoleh pada Sang Kazekage. "Gaara-sama dengar 'kan? Hinata-sama saja bilang gambarku bagus!" ia berkata dengan pamer, mengingat beberapa waktu lalu Gaara dan kedua kakaknya sempat menertawakan gambar Sakura yang terlihat bagai adonan donat.

"Aa..." pria itu menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaan.

Merasa diacuhkan, Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Keningnya berkerut kesal. "Gaara-sama, jahat!"

"Sakura-chan tahu, kenapa Gaara-kun seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. "Karena Gaara-kun tak bisa menggambar, makanya dia begitu padamu."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Oh, iya! Benar juga! Pasti Gaara-sama iri karena aku bisa menggambar! Ya 'kan?" seru Sakura.

"Mhmm.."

"Hinata..." Gaara menegur.

Wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum geli, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Ia lalu mendekati telinga Sakura. "Lihat, dia marah 'kan?" bisiknya.

"Hinata, aku mendengarnya," tegur Gaara lagi.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa bersama, seakan itu sebuah perbincangan lucu. Suasana ruang kerja terasa hangat akan kebersamaan. Sang Kazekage tak lama menarik sudut bibirnya, memerhatikan mereka yang asyik melanjutkan pembicaraan.

.

.

Hari pernikahan segera dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. Berbagai kebutuhan Gaara dan Hinata terselesaikan. Rencana pun telah tersusun secara matang. Menjelang pernikahan, Hinata, Gaara, serta kedua kakaknya beberapa kali melakukan rapat bersama Jounin lain untuk berunding mengenai acara itu. Para Shinobi mulai membenahi bagian dalam gedung Kaze sedikit demi sedikit, karena acara tersebut akan dilakukan di sana.

"Gaara-sama!"

Seruan Sakura serentak membuat Keluarga Sabaku dan Hinata menoleh. Sakura memasuki ruang kerja dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti biasa. Ia berlari kecil, lalu mendekap Gaara yang duduk di belakang meja.

Temari berdecak heran. "Selalu begini. Tampaknya memeluk Gaara setelah pulang sekolah sudah masuk ke dalam jadwal harianmu, ya?"

"Benar... Kami tidak dipeluk juga nih?" ujar Kankurou seraya melipat tangan di dada.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya membalas tertawa. "Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama tumben ke sini?" tanyanya.

Kankurou mengangkat bahu. "Kami baru selesai rapat dengan Jounin."

"Kebetulan masih ada yang harus kami bicarakan bersama Gaara di luar rapat. Jadi kami kemari." Temari menambahkan.

Sakura bergumam panjang. "Oh, iya! Ada sesuatu yang mau kuperlihatkan lho!"

Temari mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "He? Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Sakura membuka tas, mengeluarkan selembar kertas, lalu memperlihatkannya pada mereka.

Temari menerima kertas itu. Sakura menggambar dirinya tersenyum bersama Temari dan Kankurou di belakangnya. Sakura juga membuat gedung Kaze sebagai _background._ Tampilan gambar itu sama seperti sebelumnya, berantakan dan jelek. Temari hampir tertawa karenanya. Ia pun segera menutupi mulut dan tersenyum geli, sementara Kankurou yang baru melihat langsung tertawa lepas.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Ia memandang kesal pada mereka. "Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama jahat! Kalau tak suka, bilang saja!" omelnya.

"Kami tak bilang tak suka gambarmu?" kata Temari setengah tertawa. Ia membungkuk, bertumpu pada lutut, kemudian mengelus rambut Sakura. "Jangan marah. Terima kasih ya sudah membuat ini untuk kami." ia melanjutkan.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mendengus marah. "Temari-sama dan Kankurou-sama selalu tertawa!"

Pria berwajah Kabuki itu menyeringai. "Maaf deh... Kami tak akan tertawa lagi."

Sakura tak menyahut. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya, memberikan kertas itu pada Gaara. "Ini buat Hinata-sama dan Gaara-sama!" seru Sakura.

Gaara mengernyit. Ia menerima kertas tersebut, lalu dilihatnya bersama Hinata. Sakura menggambar sosok mereka berdua. Gaara tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata. Keduanya begitu bahagia di gambar itu. Terdapat sebuah rumah di belakangnya. Namun, rumah itu lebih cocok dikatakan seperti rumah anjing. Sakura hanya membentuk atap V terbalik, lalu disambung menjadi bentuk kotak di bagian bawahnya, kemudian ditambah pintu dan dua jendela. Sakura tak lupa menambahkan pohon di kedua sisi rumah itu.

"Aku baru menggambarnya tadi di sekolah!" ujar Sakura.

"Benarkah?" kata Hinata. Matanya kembali menatap gambar Sakura sejenak. "Hebat. Aku menyukainya," lanjutnya tersenyum.

Sakura terkekeh. "Semoga Gaara-sama dan Hinata-sama bahagia seperti gambar itu!"

Sang Kazekage bertukar pandang dengan wanita Hyuuga itu sesaat. "Terima kasih," ujar Gaara seraya mengusik rambut Sakura. "Bagaimana jika gambar ini ditempel di ruang kerja?" Gaara mengusulkan.

"Uhm!" Sakura mengangguk. "Biar aku yang menempelnya, Gaara-sama!"

"Ya, ampun... kau bersemangat sekali." Temari menggeleng heran.

"Mau kubantu memasangnya, Sakura?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak usah, Kankurou-sama. Aku bisa kok menempel kertasnya sendiri!" Sakura berseru.

Ia berlari, menaiki sofa panjang setelah mengambil selotip dari Gaara. Bocah 5 tahun itu menempelkan selotip disetiap sudut kertas, lalu dipasang berdekatan gambar yang dibuat sebelumnya. Sakura kemudian turun dari sofa, mencoba memerhatikan gambar baru miliknya di kejauhan. Kini ada tiga kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Kertas berisi gambar Sakura dan Gaara, Sakura dan kedua kakak Gaara, kemudian yang terakhir Gaara dan Hinata. Semuanya terpampang jelas di sana meski posisi kertasnya mencong-mencong. Ruang kerja Gaara menjadi ramai berkat gambar-gambar itu, walau hasil karya Sakura sama sekali tak bagus.

Kankurou bersiul. "Rasanya ruangan Gaara seperti ruang pameran lukisan." ia berkomentar.

"Bagus 'kan? Jadi ruangan ini lebih 'berwarna'," ujar Temari.

Sakura pun menghampiri Gaara dan mengembalikan selotip yang dipegangnya. "Sekarang aku mau pulang," ujar Sakura.

Kening Gaara berkerut. "Pulang? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau tidur," jawab Sakura.

"Tidur?" Temari mengulang. "Kau tidur di sofa saja. Kenapa harus pulang?"

Kankurou mengangguk setuju. "Iya. Biasanya kau selalu main di sini sampai sore?"

Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Ngga mau. Aku mau tidur di rumah," ia menolak. Hening. Sakura kemudian kembali bicara. "Gaara-sama... Gaara-sama.." panggilnya.

Sang Godaime Kazekage bergumam.

"Boleh pinjam Higuma sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

"Higuma?" Gaara memutar badan. Ia menarik laci meja paling bawah dan mengeluarkan boneka beruang kecil bernama Higuma. Sebuah boneka pemberian Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Gaara menyimpannya di laci meja. Ia tak pernah membawa benda tersebut ke rumah. Sebab, terkadang Sakura meminta boneka itu untuk diajak bermain. Gaara sempat ingin mengembalikan Higuma, mengingat boneka itu adalah benda kesayangan Sakura. Namun anak berkuncir dua itu menolak membawanya pulang. "Ini," ujar Gaara.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya, mengambil boneka beruang dari Gaara. "Higuma!" seru anak berkuncir itu. Sakura lalu memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya, seolah ia begitu rindu.

"Kau bawa pulang saja bonekanya?" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak mau. Higuma sekarang punya Gaara-sama. Aku cuma ingin memeluknya kok!" Sakura berujar. Ia belum melepas pelukannya.

Gaara mendengus. "Tak apa. Aku tak keberatan jika kau membawanya pulang."

"Tidak usah, Gaara-sama," Sakura mengembalikan Higuma pada Gaara. "Sekarang aku mau pulang dulu!" serunya kemudian.

"Kuantar kau pulang?" Sang Kazekage menawarkan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Gaara-sama!"

Pria berambut merah darah itu terdiam. Ia pun menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, kuantar sampai pintu keluar?"

"Boleh!" Sakura menyeringai lebar. Tak lama ia memeluk Kankurou dan Temari satu persatu sebelum hendak melangkah keluar. "Aku sayang Kankurou-sama dan Temari-sama!"

"Hei, ada apa tiba-tiba memeluk begini?" kata Kankurou.

"Dasar bocah..." Temari tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Hinata pun tak ketinggalan. Anak berkuncir dua itu mendekap erat sang wanita Hyuuga, membuat wanita itu agak terkejut mendapat pelukan dari Sakura. "Aku juga sayang Hinata-sama!" ia berseru.

Hinata mengulum senyuman simpul. Ia membungkuk, menyentuh lembut kedua sisi wajah anak berkuncir itu. "Aku juga menyayangimu," sahut Hinata.

Sakura menyeringai. Ia lalu berkata. "Hinata-sama cantik sekali seperti boneka _Barbie_. Gaara-sama pasti beruntung mempunyai isteri secantik Hinata-sama."

Wanita Hyuuga itu tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Ia melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil menggandeng Gaara ketika berjalan keluar ruangan. Dalam perjalanan menuju pintu keluar gedung, Sakura sesekali mendongak menatap Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sang Kazekage, menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

"Tidak," jawab anak itu.

Sesampainya di pintu keluar, Sakura melepas genggaman tangannya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Gaara-sama!"

"Aa..," Gaara bergumam.

Ia mengira bahwa Sakura segera berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun tidak seperti kelihatannya. Sakura justru berdiri terpaku di hadapannya. Anak itu mendongak, terus memandang Gaara. Ia tak berkata apapun. Mata _emerald_-nya seakan memancarkan kesedihan. Sakura terdiam hingga beberapa detik lamanya.

"Ada apa?" Gaara tak lama membungkuk. Ia melipat dan meletakkan salah satu lututnya di tanah.

Sakura tak membalas pertanyaan Gaara. Anak berkuncir dua itu masih membisu. Detik berikutnya, warna muka Sakura berubah merah. Air mata mengalir secara tiba-tiba, membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya. Ia pun menubruk Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

"S-sakura? K-kau kenapa?"

Sakura menangis, seolah tak mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Ia membenamkan wajah di dada pria itu. Gaara membeliakkan mata, terkejut karena menerima pelukan Sakura. Bingung. Tak lama kemudian Gaara mencoba mendiamkannya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan lengan dan balas memeluk Sakura. Gaara mengusap lembut punggung kecil anak 5 tahun itu. Suara isak tangis Sakura terdengar jelas di telinganya, membuat Gaara merasa harus mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sembari bersuara pelan nan menenangkan.

"Sssshh... sudah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Gaara setengah berbisik. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura sepenuh hati.

Sakura tetap menangis sesenggukan, namun ia membiarkan Gaara membelai kepalanya. Di antara mereka tak ada perbincangan hingga beberapa menit. Sakura akhirnya berhenti menangis, tapi ia masih berada di dalam pelukan. Gaara belum berani bicara. Ia merasakan gerakan punggung Sakura yang naik-turun karena tangisan. Sakura lalu mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Gaara.

Sang Kazekage menghapus sisa air mata Sakura dengan punggung tangan. "Katakan, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia pun kemudian memanggil. "Gaara-sama..."

Pria di depannya bergumam.

"Aku senang, karena Gaara-sama mau menikah dengan Hinata-sama." Sakura berujar.

Gaara hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Gaara-sama." Sakura tersenyum hendak membalikkan badan.

"Sakura," suara Gaara menahan langkah Sakura. Anak berkuncir dua itu kembali memutar badannya. "Kau... baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Gaara ragu.

Sakura pun tertawa. "Tenang, Gaara-sama. Aku baik-baik saja kok! Da-da, Gaara-sama!" serunya.

Sang Kazekage menyipitkan mata. Ia tak berbicara lagi. Gaara memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan menjauhinya hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang di tengah keramaian. Tak lama, Gaara berdiri tegap. Ia belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di batinnya. Ia tak tahu apa. Yang jelas, perasaan ini tak menyenangkan. Ia merasa tangisan Sakura tadi berkaitan dengan sesuatu. Ia merasa itu bukanlah tangisan biasa. Gaara kemudian menggeleng, mencoba membuang jauh firasat buruk tentang Sakura. Ia pun pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Ya. Perasaan tak enak pada diri Gaara ternyata benar. Sekitar satu jam ia berbincang bersama Hinata dan kedua kakaknya, tiba-tiba mereka menerima kabar buruk. Ayah Sakura datang ke gedung Kaze dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura telah tiada. Anak berkuncir dua itu pergi untuk selamanya. Beberapa saksi mata mengatakan Sakura mengalami kecelakaan. Ketika ia berjalan melewati pagar beton, pagar itu runtuh menimpa tubuhnya. Saksi berkata, benda berat itu jatuh karena sudah tua dan retak-retak, sehingga hal itulah yang menyebabkan pagar tersebut runtuh. Sakura sendiri tak terselamatkan. Ia meninggal seketika di tempat kejadian. Banyak tulang-tulang yang patah maupun remuk. Kepalanya bercucuran banyak darah, merembes membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Isi tas Sakura berserakan. Buku tulis, kotak makan, tempat pensil serta krayon berhamburan keluar. Tampaknya Sakura hendak menghindar reruntuhan itu dengan berlari, namun tidak sempat. Pagar beton itu jatuh lebih dulu menimpanya. Sekarang, jasad Sakura telah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sang ibu menangis histeris ketika mengetahui kabar Sakura.

Gaara langsung terperanjat dan membelalak setelah ayah Sakura mengabarkannya. Hinata, Temari, dan Kankurou pun bersikap sama. Mereka tak percaya. Berita itu seperti mimpi buruk semata. Padahal mereka baru bercanda dengan Sakura di ruang kerja. Dalam sekejap mata, makhluk mungil itu pergi.

.

.

Pemakaman dilakukan keesokan pagi. Kedua orang tua Sakura menangis atas kepergian anaknya. Sakura meninggal dalam usia yang terlalu muda. Sangat muda. Tuhan mencabut nyawanya begitu cepat. Sebelum Sakura sempat meraih mimpi, Tuhan lebih dulu mengambilnya dari pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Sakura pergi dengan cara mengenaskan. Sosok periang dan menggemaskan itu mati meninggalkan berjuta-juta kenangan indah.

Gaara membisu. Ia melirik ke ayah dan ibu Sakura yang tengah menangis di depan batu nisan anaknya. Sejak acara pemakaman selesai, mereka tak kunjung beranjak dari sana. Melihat pemandangan tersebut Gaara menelan ludah. Matanya meredup. Ia menunduk dalam. Ribuan jarum seakan menusuk dadanya tiada henti. Kepergian Sakura menorehkan luka di hati Gaara. Dadanya sesak, seakan terhantam benda berat.

Gaara baru mengerti, kenapa kemarin Sakura tiba-tiba menangis sebelum ia pamit pulang. Tangisan itu merupakan pertanda bahwa Sakura akan pulang untuk selamanya. Sakura seolah tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu Gaara, sosok pemimpin yang dikaguminya. Ia tahu tak akan lagi dapat bercanda bersama Kankurou, Temari, maupun Hinata. Sakura tak mungkin lagi hidup bersama orang-orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Gaara mengernyit. Ia memejamkan mata. Suara Sakura masih teriang jelas di telinganya. Gaara ingat bagaimana ekpresi Sakura setiap ia memanggilnya. Bocah 5 tahun itu selalu menyebut 'Gaara-sama' seraya menyeringai. Terkadang Sakura memanggil Gaara sambil berlari kecil dengan seragam sekolah, kemudian memeluk erat pria itu. Wajah Sakura selalu terlukis senyuman, seakan hidupnya tak ada beban. Pelukan Sakura pun masih sangat terasa. Sebuah dekapan manja nan hangat. Usapan serta belaian Gaara pada Sakura meninggalkan jejak yang tak akan terlepaskan. Sentuhan itu terasa jelas di kulit Gaara.

Sang Godaime Kazekage menoleh pada Hinata di sampingnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu turut menangis akan kepergian Sakura. Hingga sekarang, Hinata belum berhenti menangis. Gaara yang menyadari itu kemudian merengkuh tubuhnya. Hinata dan Sakura baru saling mengenal beberapa hari lalu, namun Hinata tetap merasa sangat kehilangan. Disaat ia menyayangi Sakura, sosok itu justru pergi.

"Gaara-kun...," lirih Hinata ditengah isakan tangis.

Gaara tak menyahut apapun. Ia mengeratkan dekapan dan memejamkan mata. Suara Hinata menambahkan kesedihannya. Gaara tahu, ia tak mungkin bisa meminta Sakura kembali. Sosok penyejuk hati itu tak akan pernah ada lagi di sampingnya, menemani Gaara bekerja dari siang hingga sore tiba. Sakura tiba-tiba pergi ketika Gaara akan melaksanakan hari pernikahan. Berita kematian Sakura merusak kebahagiaan serta kesenangan Gaara dan Hinata di tengah proses pernikahan. Perasaan suka berubah menjadi perasaan duka.

.

.

Akhirnya, hari besar pun tiba. Pihak keluarga bangun sebelum fajar untuk mengurus segala keperluan Gaara maupun Hinata. Pelayan laki-lakinya membantu Sang Godaime Kazekage membasuh diri, kemudian mengenakan jubah dalaman putih, kimono berwarna biru tua, Haori —jaket yang dikenakan untuk luaran kimono —hitam bersih, dan ikat pinggang berwarna senada. Ia lalu mengenakan terusan Hakama —celana panjang lebar —bermotif garis hitam-putih. Gaara memakai kaus kaki putih dalam bakiak yang diberi pernis hitam. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi pelayan laki-laki untuk memakaikan pakaian itu pada tubuh Gaara. Ia lalu pergi lebih dulu ke gedung Kaze, tempat di mana ia melaksanakan pernikahannya. Gaara akan menunggu Hinata di sana dengan Temari dan Kankurou.

Ketika jam acara hampir mulai, para warga Suna berdatangan di luar gedung Kaze untuk menyaksikan pernikahan kedua mempelai itu. Gaara termenung sendiri di ruang tamu. Hari ini, semestinya perasaa senang 'berkumpul' dalam diri Gaara. Namun, perasaan tersebut tak berniat mampir ke hatinya. Rasa duka akan kepergian Sakura belum enyah dari pikirannya. Gaara tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan kesedihan itu. Luka hati masih melekat begitu erat.

'_Sakura.._' batinnya pilu.

Tak lama, ia beranjak keluar, berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Gaara perlahan membuka pintu. Ia berdiri sejenak, memandang sekeliling ruangannya. Mata _aquamarine_ pria itu mengarah ke kertas gambar yang tertempel di dinding atas sofa panjang. Gaara mendekati gambar-gambar itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meraba permukaan kertas tersebut. Gaara menyipitkan mata. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Ia memusatkan perhatian pada gambar dirinya dan Sakura. Sebuah gambar yang pertama kali Sakura buat dan ditunjukkan pada Gaara. Gambar Sakura yang sempat ia tertawakan karena keanehan bentuknya. Tapi, anak berkuncir dua itu semata-mata ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia menyayangi Gaara. Meski hasil karyanya tak seberapa, namun itu adalah gambar yang Sakura buat sepenuh hati.

Gaara menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya seolah tersedak oleh rasa tangis yang hampir keluar. Gaara mengalihkan pandangn kertas itu ke kertas selanjutnya. Sakura turut menggambar Gaara dan Hinata. Ia memberikan gambar itu karena berharap Gaara dan Hinata dapat hidup bahagia.

Sang Kazekage menoleh ke arah meja kerja, kemudian berjalan ke sana. Ia membungkuk, menarik laci paling bawah dan mengeluarkan boneka beruang coklat berukuran kecil. Boneka beruang yang Sakura namakan Higuma. Boneka yang membuat hubungan ia dan Sakura menjadi dekat. Gaara menatap lekat bentuk boneka tua nan rusak itu digenggamannya. Tambalan pada bagian luar Higuma mungkin disebabkan karena Sakura selalu bermain dan memeluknya setiap saat. Sakura menganggap Higuma seperti sahabat terbaik, sehingga meminta sang ibu untuk membenarkannya berkali-kali. Sebelum Sakura 'pergi', ia meminta Gaara mengeluarkan Higuma dari laci meja. Seketika Sakura langsung memeluk erat boneka itu, seakan Sakura tak mau berpisah dengan Higuma. Pelukan itu seolah Sakura berikan untuk terakhir kali, karena ia tak akan dapat menyentuh Higuma selamanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata meleleh di pipi Gaara. Ia tak bisa lagi membendung kesedihan maupun kepedihannya. Gaara membiarkan air mata itu mengalir, menetes membasahi Higuma. Perlahan Gaara menunduk sembari memejamkan mata. Ia menempelkan Higuma ke dadanya. Torehan luka di hati Gaara sukses membuat dirinya lemah tak berdaya. Ia merasa tak sanggup menahan beban kepergian Sakura. Sebagian 'hati' Gaara lenyap akibat sebuah kecelakaan. Seandainya kemarin ia tahu jika Sakura tiada, Gaara tak akan membiarkan makhluk mungil itu pulang ke rumahnya. Ketika Sakura beralasan pulang karena ingin tidur, secara tak langsung ia telah mengatakan pada Gaara dan lainnya bahwa ia hendak pergi 'tidur' selamanya.

"Gaara, kau di sini? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana," Temari membuka pintu ruang kerja. Wanita pirang itu mengenakan kimono hitam bercorak bunga-bunga. Ia pun membelalak, mendapati adik bungsunya tengah menangis. "G-gaara? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

Gaara terdiam menangis.

Temari mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap iba pada Gaara. Temari mengerti, Gaara merindukan sosok periang nan manja itu. Ia tak menduga jika kepergian Sakura meninggalkan bekas luka mendalam bagi Gaara. Adiknya bahkan tak memperlihatkan rasa kebahagiaan ketika hari pernikahan tiba. Sebaliknya, Gaara justru menunjukkan kesedihan. Temari sedih, namun pemimpin Suna itu jauh merasa sedih. Bagaimanapun Sakura sangat akrab dengan Gaara dibanding yang lain.

"Gaara...," Temari memegang kedua pundak pria itu, berusaha menyunggingkan senyuman. "Kau harus kuat," lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar.

Gaara memalingkan muka. "Dia tak akan di sini lagi," ujarnya. Matanya merah dan sipit akibat tangisan.

"Aku tahu," Temari menghapus jejak air mata Gaara. "Tak ada yang menginginkan Sakura pergi. Kita semua menyayanginya. Dan kau harus tegar. Sakura tak akan tenang jika kau seperti ini," ia menambahkan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Gaara. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"Tersenyumlah. Itu satu-satunya cara membuat Sakura bahagia di sana," jawab Temari. "Dia masih memerhatikan kita. Karena itu, Sakura pasti melihatmu menangis."

Gaara membisu, menatap wajah Temari.

"Percayalah padaku. Kita bisa melakukan hari-hari tanpa sosoknya meski sulit," Temari menarik sudut bibirnya. "Sekarang tersenyumlah. Buktikan jika kau mampu menghilangkan kesedihan itu."

Hening. Tak lama Gaara mengulum senyuman tipis.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik... Bagaimana kalau kita keluar ruangan? Acara pernikahan sebentar lagi dimulai. Hinata dan para warga menunggumu," ajak Temari.

Gaara menurut. Setelah mengembalikan Higuma ke dalam laci, ia segera keluar ruangan. Pernikahan berlangsung menyenangkan. Di dalam gedung Kaze, Gaara dan Hinata saling mengucap janji sehidup semati. Semua terasa begitu sakral. Gaara mengucapkan segala janjinya dengan jelas. Hinata terdiam, ia mendengarkan sampai gilirannya tiba.

Wanita Hyuuga itu mengenakan kimono berwarna putih bersih dengan motif tenunan berwarna senada. Rambutnya disanggul tradisional dan memakai penutup kepala.

Para hadirin yang menyaksikan mereka pun bertepuk tangan ketika kedua mempelai bertukar cincin. Saat acara pertama selesai, mereka berjalan menuju atap gedung, diikuti langkah Kankurou dan Temari serta beberapa orang lainnya. Gaara dan Hinata mendekati sisi balkon, memperlihatkan sosok mereka pada seluruh warga Suna yang berkumpul di bawah gedung Kaze. Orang-orang pun menyambutnya dengan meriah serta hangat. Diantara mereka ada yang bersiul dan berteriak memanggil nama sang pengantin.

"Hinata..." panggil Gaara di tengah kemeriahan.

Hinata bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari warga Suna.

"Apa Sakura sedang melihat kita?" tanyanya.

Hinata menoleh, menatap lekat pria itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Ya, Sakura-chan melihat kita dari sana. Dia turut bahagia dalam acara ini," ujarnya.

Gaara tak berkata lagi. Ia lalu menengadahkan kepala dan menghirup udara pagi yang cerah. Seandainya Sakura masih ada, sekarang ia pasti berada di sebelahnya, di balkon ini. Salah satu tempat kesukaannya. Sakura akan tampil manis dan lucu dengan balutan kimono. Namun, semua hanyalah harapan kosong. Ya, sosok manja itu tak mungkin kembali ke pelukan Gaara. Meski tidak dapat bertemu selamanya, Gaara akan terus tersenyum, membuktikan bahwa ia dan Hinata hidup bahagia, sesuai harapan Sakura sebelumnya.

'_Selamat tinggal, Sakura..._'

.

**The End**

.

akhirnya tamat juga! ^0^  
>makasih buat yg udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya!<br>ngomong2, kenapa pada ngira gaara pedofil ya? -_-a  
>padahal fic ini jauh dr unsur kayak gitu(?)<br>ehm.. tapi di chap kedua udah jelas kan kalo gaara ga pedofil?  
>perasaan sakura juga masih dalam batas wajar(?) jadi tenang aja xD<br>semoga pada puas sama cerita keseluruhannya Y_Y  
>maaf kalo ada salah kata atau apapun dalam fic ini T_T<br>makasih untuk support-nya!  
><strong>Review please?<strong> ^-^

**05.45 PM  
>24.09.2011<strong>


End file.
